


Stay

by Themisto



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanart, Multi, Pre-Slash, Protective Rhodey, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Stony Secret Santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EMH, Set sometimes after the Skrull Invasion.</p>
<p>Steve wants to go back home, but things aren’t so simple yet. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrollgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/gifts).



> It was done for the Stony Secret Santa 2013.


End file.
